bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 226
London Buses route 226 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Ealing Broadway and Golders Green, it is operated by Metroline. History When the 226 began, it was a very short route running from Golders Green to Cricklewood Ash Grove pretty much via its present route. The route was initially operated from Cricklewood (W) garage using AEC Regal single-deckers. In 1949, the route was converted to double deck using AEC Regents. In 1950, AEC Regent III's were introduced on Sundays. In May 1952, the AEC Regent III's were withdrawn and reintroduced in October 1952. On 6 May 1953, it was extended to Willesden Junction and Park Royal Stadium (Monday - Saturdays peak hours), via Willesden and Harlesden. The route was converted to full AEC Regent III operation at the same time. In April 1958, the Saturday service was withdrawn between Harlesden and Park Royal. In November 1958, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Cricklewood and Willesden Junction. In 1962, the allocation was transferred to Willesden (AC) garage and the AEC Regent III's were replaced by Park Royal bodied Leyland Titans. In 1964, the Saturday and Sunday was withdrawn - the Golders Green to Cricklewood section was replaced by new route 245A. In 1966, the Evening service was withdrawn between Cricklewood and Willesden Junction. In September 1968, the Saturday and Sunday service was reintroduced between Golders Green and Cricklewood. On 10 November 1968, AEC Routemaster were introduced on Sundays. On 30 November 1968, the Park Royal bodied Leyland Titans were replaced by AEC Regent III's. In 1970, the Sunday service was withdrawn. On 7 November 1970, the route was converted one person operation using Park Royal bodied AEC Swifts. On 7 November 1971, the Willesden Junction to Harlesden Jubilee Clock section was discontinued. In 1976, the route was extended from Harlesden to Park Royal during Peaks. In October 1978, a Daily service was introduced. In November 1978, the route was converted to double deck using Daimler Fleetlines. In 1980, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 29 June 1984, the route was extended to Burnt Oak via Alperton, Wembley, North Wembley, Preston Manor, Kingsbury, Colindale and Grahame Park. Alperton (ON) gained a Monday to Saturday allocation at the same time. In 1985, the Alperton (ON) allocation was withdrawn and reintroduced in 1987. On 24 February 1990, the Burnt Oak to Park Royal section was withdrawn,and replaced by new routes 224 (between Park Royal and North Wembley) and 204 (between Wembley and Burnt Oak). The Alperton (ON) allocation was withdrawn. It extended again in 1992, to Alperton (Sunday evenings) and Wembley Brent Town Hall (Sundays except evenings). This was extension was withdrawn in 1995. In 1992, the route was converted to singer deck operation using Carlyle Dartline bodied Dennis Darts. On 14 October 1995, the route passed to CentreWest operating from their Alperton (ON) garage using Wright Handybus bodied Dennis Darts. On 13 October 2001, the route was converted to low floor operation using Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 6 March 2004, the route was extended in the Park Royal area from Asda to First Central Business Park and the allocation transferred to Willesden Junction (WJ) garage. On 24 March 2007, the route was extended from Park Royal to Ealing Broadway, replacing withdrawn route PR1. On 18 October 2008, the route was retained by First London using brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. In 2012, a Wright Streetlite demonstrator was trialled on the route. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Willesden Junction (WJ) garage to Metroline. The Wright Streetlite demonstrator was transferred to Tower Transit at the same time. On 17 October 2015, the route was retained by Metroline. Current route *Ealing Broadway *Hanger Lane Station *Park Royal First Central *Central Middlesex Hospital Bus Station *Harlesden Station *Harlesden High Street *Willesden High Road *Dollis Hill Station *Cricklewood Broadway *Cricklewood Station *Pennine Drive *Golders Green Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 226, London Buses routes